


Rise and Shine

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [59]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce teases Natasha for sleeping in.From the prompt: Prompt: Bruce is teasing Natasha, and being very sassy about it. And every time Natasha gets huffy mad about it Bruce just kisses her cause he finds it so adorable.





	Rise and Shine

Sunlight streamed the blinds and Bruce blinked against the harsh rays. He closed his eyes and yawned, cracking one open to glance at his alarm clock. It was almost ten am, earlier than he’d risen all week. In the absence any global catastrophes or any real purpose on the team, Bruce was taking full advantage of the time he had to rest. 

He rolled onto his back and was almost startled to realize why he’d been woken up. Natasha was still asleep beside him, her light snoring filling the quiet room. She shifted in her sleep and her cold feet brushed against the back of his calf. Bruce shivered, but smiled to himself. 

It wasn’t often that he woke up and she was still in bed with him. Alarm or not, she rose with the sun, or more often than not before. He always knew when she got up, but could never drag himself out of bed. The only times she’d linger were when she didn’t have anything to do that day or after a long mission. 

She hadn’t been on a mission in awhile so he scooted across the mattress to wrap his arm around her waist. He could tell she was actually sleeping from her even breathing, but he knew she’d be annoyed if she slept all day. So he didn’t feel bad about what he had planned. 

He pressed a kiss to her neck and she shifted and mumbled something unintelligible. He leaned up and looked over to see her eyes were still closed. He smirked and kissed her cheek this time. Her nose wrinkled and she turned away from him, shoving his chest. 

“I’m sleeping,” she grumbled, tugging the blanket over her head. 

“It’s almost ten,” he whispered. 

“So.” Her voice was muffled by the thick comforter.  “Go back to sleep.” 

“I don’t think I will.” 

He reached under the blanket and poked her side. She squirmed but didn’t move from under the blanket. 

“Let me sleep,” she groaned and kicked her foot back against his shin. 

Bruce chuckled and fell back against the mattress. He let his hand fall to her waist over the blanket and softly stroked. She hummed and pulled the blanket down a little so that her red hair poked out of the top. He moved his hand from her waist to twirl a strand around his finger. 

He knew she was awake now and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. 

“Do you remember about three weeks ago when you woke me up to go jogging with you?” he asked and heard her sigh. 

“No.”

“I think you do,” he said and sat up, leaning over her with one hand on either side of her body. “Consider this pay back.” 

“Don’t you dare,” she warned, sounding much more awake.

But it was too late, Bruce yanked the blanket away from her and ducked in to lightly nip at her neck and face. She squirmed under him, her face scrunched up with her eyes closed. 

“Bruce,” she huffed and tried to push him off, but her had her pinned. 

She stopped moving and he kissed her lips softly. She was breathless, but opened her eyes to look up at him. 

“Are we even?” she asked, yawning. 

Bruce smiled and lowered himself to his elbows. “We are.” 

“Okay then,” she said and her face morphed into a sneaky little smirk. 

Bruce’s face fell and before he could react, her thighs were clamped around his hips and she flipped him on his back. She hovered over him, her hair tickling his face. 

“I’m awake now, what do you want?” 

He smirked. “I could think of a few things.” 

She leaned in close, but stopped only a hair away from his lips. 

“Not going to happen,” she said and climbed off of him. 

She crossed the room to the bathroom and stopped in the doorway to look over her shoulder at him. 

“Don’t mess with me, Banner,” she warned with a raised eyebrow. 

“But it’s so fun,” he said with a smirk of his own. “And you’re cute.” 

Her eyes softened and she turned around. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere."

He sat up and patted her pillow. “Come back to bed.” 

“I thought you wanted me to wake up?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I’m not ready to get out of bed,” he said and yawned, sliding down a little. 

Natasha walked back over and rounded the bed to climb in on her side. She slid over until she was pressed against his side. 

“Maybe a few more minutes,” she conceded and Bruce saw her eyes close. 

Bruce slid onto his back and held her close. He kissed the tip of her nose and watched her face scrunch up again. 

“Stop it,” she said. “Or I’ll go sleep in my own room tonight.” 

Bruce chuckled. “I’m done. I swear.” 

“I can’t help it sometimes,” he admitted. “I love you too much,” he added, quieter. 

She didn’t say anything, but he caught her smiling when he looked down. He closed his eyes and wondered what he ever did to deserve this chance with her. 


End file.
